The numbers of sexual assaults upon males and females have been increasing for years. Thus, many individuals have resorted to carrying concealed weapons such as firearms, knives and small tear gas canisters for personal protection. Unfortunately, the generally low level of skill in using such weapons presented by most law-abiding citizens makes it likely that an attacker will gain possession of the weapon during an assault and utilize it to incapacitate the original user.
In an effort to reduce the need for law-abiding citizens to each carry a relatively dangerous weapon on a continuous basis, various articles of clothing have been heretofore proposed as sexual assault deterrents of a passive type. In the main, these clothing articles have been bulky, heavy in weight and, as such, uncomfortable to wear even for limited periods of time. A need, therefore, exists for a lightweight and comfortable, protective undergarment which may be discretely worn for as long as may be desired by a wearer.